1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to steering wheel locks, and more particularly to an automobile anti-theft device that prevents the steering wheel from turning and from being sawed.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
An automobile steering wheel lock is aimed to block the rotation of the steering wheel. Therefore the reliability of such device depends on how firmly it can stay on the steering wheel. A popular model disclosed is long-rod shaped steering wheel locks, among which generally a pair of telescopically extendable members is placed across the steering wheel while enabling two opposite facing “U” shaped hooks built on said members to be engaged on the rim of the steering wheel and to be locked by a locking means. The extended member on the device then blocks the rotation of the steering wheel. This type of steering wheel lock is easy to use. However, it suffers from three drawbacks. Firstly, it can be turned within the rim of the wheel which made it easy to be removed when the rim is sawed. Secondly the exposure of the ratchet teeth on the interior rod significantly decreases the strength of the device. Thirdly it is too long to be stored while not in use. In order to disable the turning of the steering wheel lock inside the rim of the wheel, another structure which features four “U” shaped hooks has been disclosed. This advanced model is mounted horizontally across the wheel while covering the horizontal arms within the wheel. But it only overcomes the first problem and the size of the device becomes even bigger.